I'm Sorry
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Aang is very heartbroken.  The day of Katara and Zuko's wedding brings nothing put sadness to him. He writes her a letter to tell her how he feels about her, and how heartbroken he is, that he'll never get to hold her in his arms again.


I'm Sorry

**Another Kataang idea has yet again popped into my head, although this one is a mixture of both Kataang and Zutara. It is based on the Bon Jovi song "Wedding Day." Hopefully this is something for both shippers to enjoy. Anyway, happy reading to you!**

The sunlight poured through the window on that beautiful spring day. The flowers were all blooming, the wind sun was shining brightly, and the people of all the four nations were living the life of happiness. All except one person, however.

Avatar Aang stayed locked up in his room most of the days.

Ever since the girl of his dreams broke his heart, he couldn't bear to face society again. He had saved the world for Katara, gave her everything she could dream of. But instead of spending eternity with him, she chose a certain firelord over him.

Aang remembered vividly the day when he saw Zuko pull a ring from his robe and gave it to Katara. Her eyes lit up like sparks in the night, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, and giving a cheerful cry into the air. The mere sight changed Aang's life forever. He hadn't spoken to her since, and avoided any contact that she tried to make with him. Once a heart was broken, not even the preeminent healers of the watertribe could mend it.

Now on this very day, was the Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara's wedding.

Aang couldn't bear to imagine the very thought of her standing at the altar with someone other than him. He gently sat up off of the bed, and faced the corner at the far end of the room. He stared emotionless at the painted wall in front of him, letting his thoughts seep out into reality, where he could revisit the tender moments that he had spent with Katara in the last few years.

The memory of their first kiss flashed before his eyes like a lighting bolt. It struck him hard, and left him to experience what was and never will be again. Another memory of their waterbending lessons together, entered his thoughts. Katara's smooth, graceful body, caressing the waves like a child, and unleashing terror onto anyone who tried to hurt the ones she loved. It was like watching an angel fight for him.

Before he could reminisce any more lovely memories, he heard a loud bell ringing from just outside. Aang ran over to the window and moved the shades to see what was happening. In the courtyard, he saw crowds of people dressed in fine suits and dresses. They were all celebrating with great joy of the day of Katara's wedding.

Aang noticed Sokka and Suki standing at the door of the church, holding the door open for people. Suki gave Sokka a sweet look, which Sokka replied to with a kiss on the lips. Aang couldn't stand to witness the amiability any longer. He had no part in it. When Katara left him for Zuko, she took half his heart with her, leaving him with a torn, battered and bloody cold organ, left to lie in his chest for all eternity.

Aang walked over to a desk in the corner of the room, and took out a bottle of ink and parchment from the drawer. He flattened the paper against the wood, and gripped the quill tight within his fingers.

_Dear Katara,_

_Today you'll pick up all the pieces_  
_And get on with your life_  
_All I can hope is that you're happy_  
_'Cause today you're someone else's wife_  
_Right now I wish that I could turn back_  
_And beg the hands of time_  
_For the days that I remember (oh baby)_  
_The days when you were mine._  
_And if I never said I love you,_  
_It's cause the words got in the way_

_Now all I do, is say I'm sorry_  
_Sorry I missed your wedding day._

_I'll bet you looked good at the altar_  
_I'll bet he knew the words to say_  
_And the angels smiled when you walked down the aisle_  
_You both knelt down to pray_  
_As he put his ring on your finger_  
_I know there's just one thing left to say_

_All I can do, is say I'm sorry,_  
_Sorry I missed your wedding day._

_You won't be walking through the door anymore,_  
_You won't be sleeping in this bed anymore ,_  
_Tho' I swear I see your shadow waltz across my floor_  
_And I don't know if I can take it_  
_Should we ever meet again_  
_Cause I know that we'll be strangers_  
_When he introduces friends,_

_I tried to make it to the church now, baby_  
_A broken heart got in the way._

_I really hope you're happy, Katara_  
_Tho' it's killing me to say_  
_All I can do is say I'm sorry_  
_Sorry I missed your wedding day._

The words burned into Aang's skin as he wrote the final letter. The meaning of each word told a story of how much Aang had loved Katara, and how different his life is without her. As he signed the letter with his signature, a teardrop fell from his eye and onto the parchment. He didn't bother to wipe it off, knowing that it's best if all his feelings were describing in the letter, even his tears.

Later that night, Zuko and Katara sat in the parlor of the Fire Nation Palace, enjoying a cup of jasmine tea and basking by the fire.

Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "I love you so much," he whispered into her ear.

Katara smiled elatedly as her new husband caressed her in his arms. She responded to his true words with another long passionate kiss on the lips. "Words cannot describe how much I feel the same way," she said.

The fire felt warm on their bodies. As Zuko began to undress from his robes and make love to his lovely wife, a servant walked into the parlor with a letter in his hands. Zuko quickly threw his outer robe back on, and acted as if he was doing nothing.

"Lee, what do you want at this hour?" he asked sternly.

"Fire Lord, a letter has arrived from somewhere in town. There is no return address, so I couldn't figure out who had sent it. The only thing labeled on it was the words;

"**A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge."**

"It's probably another wedding congratulations letter, I'll get it," said Katara walking over to receive the letter. In seconds, she tore the bindings of the scroll off and let them fall to the floor. She opened the letter and carefully read each truthful word. Her heart sank after she was finished.

"What did it say?" asked Zuko.

Katara took a deep breath and thought up of a quick lie. "It said, congratulations you two, may you live a life of happiness and joy together, amen."

"That was very nice. Who sent it?"

Katara didn't reply. Her eyes were captivated by the tear stained at the bottom of the page, slowly spreading into the ink.

_Love,_

Aang

**I enjoyed writing this. I hope you all will take as much satisfaction out of it as I did, please review and feel free to check out my other stories. **


End file.
